Drakken's Resolution
by Mr. Average
Summary: Happy New Year! Sequel to How Drakken Stole Kims Christmas It's New Years Eve and Drakken's bent on avenging his humiliating defeat at the hands of two sevenyearolds. But the families won't take it lying down. Story much better then summary I promise


Happy New Year everybody! I hope everyone's holidays were good no matter which one you celebrate. I'd like to dedicate this fic to everyone who lost someone this past year. I know a few people who have lost loved ones in 2007. This fic's for them and everyone else who's lost someone they cared very much about. Also, I'd like to thank AlyssC01, acosta perez jose ramiro, Samurai Crunchbird, and CajunBear73 for their kind reviews. Also at the end of the story there are deleted scenes from "How Drakken stole Christmas. I hope this fic satisfies as much as the first one. Hana, if you will. "Delighted. Disclaimer: Mr. Average does not own Kim Possible, Disney does. Bugs Bunny belongs to Warner Bros. Also this story contains mild spoilers for 'So the Drama'" As always I appreciate the help. "As always I'm happy to help" Could you help me with one more thing? "Sure" Say the opening line please. "Gladly. On with the show!"

"I can't believe I was beaten by grade-schoolers" Drakken brooded in his lair.

"I can't believe I missed it" Shego said with a huge grin on her face. It had been about a week since the Christmas Eve debacle and after helping Drakken escape, Shego hasn't stopped making fun of him. "You know its New Years Eve, maybe if you play your cards right a group of preschoolers will let you hang with them. If you're not too scared of course"

"At least I'd have plans on News years for once, Shego"

"Touché"

"You'll see, Shego. I will get my dignity back"

"How can you get back what you never had?"

"GRRRR! That's it! I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until I get my dignity back" Drakken said as he stormed out of the lair.

"Ok, he's gone" said Shego a moment later. A secret door opened up to reveal the author in a French maids outfit.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this"

"Because you owe me for what you did to me Christmas Eve"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? It won't happen again, I promise. And I'm a man of my word"

"Tell you what, you've been a really good sport about being my slave and you seem to have learned your lesson, so you only have to do one more thing for me"

"And that would be…?" Shego got an evil smile.

Meanwhile at the Stoppable's place they were setting up for their New Years Eve party that night.

"You ok?" Ron asked noticing Hana's nervousness.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just excited about tonight"

"Because your boyfriends coming over?"

"Jon's not my boyfriend! We're best friends, nothing more" Hana said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ron said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I really don't know what I feel anymore. I thought I only liked him as a friend, but ever since the kiss I'm not so sure" she was starting to cry now. Ron pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, don't cry. I know what you're going through"

"Really?"

"Of course, several years ago right before Kim and I started dating I realized I liked her as more then just friends, but she liked someone else"

"What happened?"

"The guy she liked turned out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing, so to speak. Anyway, long story short I ended up telling her how I felt and we went back to Junior prom together, danced, and ultimately kissed. The rest, as they say, is history"

"But how did you deal with Kim liking someone else?"

"It wasn't easy, but I would stick by her side even if she did get together with Eric. To answer your question, I tried to forget about my feelings, but that didn't work and I just confessed"

"So you're saying I should tell him how I feel?"

"It's really up to you. If he feels the same way and you guys get together I will support you"

"But what if he doesn't like me like that and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"I highly doubt that would happen. You guys remind me of myself and Kim at your age. And even though we've had our share of arguments, disagreements, and fights we've never been able to stay mad at each other. I can pretty much guarantee that he won't stop being your friend" Hana thought it over for a few moments. Then she got Ron into a hug.

"Thanks Ron. I owe you one" she said as she let go.

"Don't worry about it, now how about we help finish getting ready so we can PARTAY!" Ron and Hana said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda"

"You've been hanging around Kim too long" Ron said grinning.

Meanwhile Drakken was just flying around in his hoverjet trying to devise a plan.

"How should I destroy those two?" Drakken pondered to himself. "I could…no. How about…no that's not it either. Ahh! Why is this so hard? If I controlled their minds I could make them destroy each other and…that's it!" Drakken got an evil smile as a plan formed in his mind. "This should be good, very good" Drakken said to no one in particular as he headed back to his lair.

Meanwhile at the Stoppable home the guests had arrived, namely the Possible's and the Harbin's.

"5 hours 20 minutes till New Years" Ron called out.

"Hey Hana, Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year" Hana said with a forced smile.

"Something wrong?" Jon asked with genuine concern. Hana's smile became real.

"No, not really"

"Hana, I know you better than anyone. I know something's wrong. Please tell me"

"Jon I…" she was interrupted by a scream.

"What the…?"

"Heeeeeerrrrreeee's Drakken!" he said as he shot his mind control ray at Jon and Hana. "You're coming with me"

"Yes master" they said in monotone.

"Excellent"

"No one steals Ron Stoppable's baby sister!"

"I beg to differ. GET THEM!" Hana and Jon obeyed.

"This should be easy, they're the smallest ones here" Kim reasoned.

"True, that's why their getting help" said Drakken as he zapped Kim who was struggling to get Jon off her back.

"Kim!" Ron yelled.

"Kim's not here right now, would you like to leave a message? I'll be sure that she gets it, if you know what I mean"

"Oh, you are going down" Ron said dangerously as he charged against Drakken only to be stopped by Kim.

"No one hurts the master" said Kim as she kicked Ron in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Come my minions"

"Yes master" And with that they left.

"What just happened?" asked Mrs. Dr. P.

"In a nutshell, we were ambushed by Drew and our kids have been hit with some kind of ray that controls their mind"

"It was a rhetorical question" she said annoyed.

"Sorry" Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" the Tweebs said in unison as they went to answer the front door.

"Hey guys" greeted Felix as he entered the house with his fiancée Monique and Wade.

"What happened here?" Wade asked referring to the path of destruction in the house.

"Drakken showed up" Mr. Stoppable clarified as his wife helped Ron get off the ground and onto a nearby chair. After explaining the sitch to them they devised a plan. Using Kim's old Kimmunicator, which Kim gave to Ron when she got the Kimmunicator ring, they were able to pinpoint their location.

"Now I'll just get us a ride" Wade said as he started to call someone.

"No need" said Mr. Dr. P. "I'll drive us, it's not to far from here"

"Works for me"

Meanwhile back at Drakken's lair the author just came back after completing his last task for Shego.

"Please, never make me get you tampons again"

"Do you promise to never make me kiss Drakken again?"

"Yes, of course" he said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Shego, I need you" Drakken called right before he entered the room.

"Hide!"

"Where?"

"In here" Shego hissed as she shoved him into a random room which just so happened to be Shego's room.

"What's up Doc?"

"Who are you Bugs Bunny? Anyway, I captured  
Kim Possible as well as the two little kids who defeated me"

"Congrats, you captured little kids…wait, you captured Kim Possible?"

"Of course. Kim, get in here!"

"Yes master" Kim said as she entered.

"I hate to break this to you Doc, but capturing someone and turning them into a mindless zombie are two different things"

"Whatever, the point is I will have Kim Possible destroy herself"

"How?"

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead"

"Figures"

"I just need a minute to get the creative juices flowing"

"Only a minute?"

"Shego!"

"Yes?" she replied smugly.

"AHH! Forget it, if you need me I'll be in the lab finishing off Kim Possible" Drakken said as he left.

"Good luck with that" Shego called after him. "Ok, he's gone" Shego said. A moment later the author came out holding a pair of black skivvies.

"I never took you for the thong type"

"Give me those!" Shego hissed as she grabbed the undies and threw them back into her room. "You tell anyone and I swear I'll kill you" she said hands blazing.

"Your secrets safe with me Miss Go"

Meanwhile in the lab Drakken was laughing insanely as he prepared to finish Kim off with a laser that would cause Kim's insides to slowly rot racking her with pain until she finally died.

"Goodbye, Kim Possible, you thought you were all that, but you were wrong" Drakken said as he warmed up the laser. But before he could finish her off a wall blew up and when the smoke cleared there stood Kim's, Hana's, and Jon's families stood there.

"Let my daughter go"

"Yeah Drew, if it makes you feel any better I'm sorry we all laughed at you back in college, but this isn't the answer"

"You're too late James, first you stole the love of my life, than you laughed at me"

"When did I ever steal the 'love of your life'?"

"Yeah, since when could Drakken get a date?" Ron said entering the conversation.

"Silence! I was in love with a beautiful redheaded young woman and I was going to ask her out, but one of my so-called friends beat me to it" While Drakken was distracted Ron, the Tweebs, and his dad and Jon's parents snuck off to help Kim and rescue their kids.

"Are you ok KP?" Ron asked concerned only to be met with a punch to the gut. "oof!" Ron gasped out as he fell to one knee grimacing in pain.

"Master, we're being infiltrated" Kim called. While all that was happening Drakken continued to talk about the "good ol' days".

"I tried everything to get her to notice me, but alas it was for naught" Drakken continued. By this time James was reading the newspaper and Anne was doing a jigsaw puzzle.

"Anne, why did you forsake me?" She looked up from her jigsaw puzzle.

"He's a respected rocket scientist" she said pointing to her husband. "You're a madman trying to conquer the world. Do the math"

"At least I know where she gets her snippiness from"

"Master, we're being infiltrated"

"Good work. Now take them out"

"Yes master" Drakken then pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button opening a secret door from which Hana and Jon emerged holding laser guns.

"Get them!" Drakken yelled as they charged guns blazing. Luckily for everybody they had lousy aim. "OWWW!" Drakken yelled as he got blasted in the butt.

"Sorry master"

"Kim, stop, please. It's me, Ron. Your boyfriend"

"I only serve the master"

"Kim, listen to me, I love you, your "master" doesn't"

"Lies, only the master can have me" That got Ron really angry.

"That's it! He's going down" Ron started running towards Drakken only to be intercepted by Kim.

"I can't let you hurt the…"

"Master, I get it"

"Prepare to be destroyed"

"Oh crap" Ron said as he started running, with Kim in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile Hana was jumping around using martial arts moves to capture her parents and tie them up. Jon however didn't have super ninja powers so he was easily restrained by his parents. Hana ran to help but was cut off by Monique.

"Going somewhere sister?"

"Out of my way!"

"Rude much?"

"Get out of my way!" she said getting angry.

"I think not"

"Fine. It's your funeral" she said as she jumped into the air and did a reverse crescent kick to her face sending her back a few steps.

"Oh no you didn't girl" Monique said dangerously. "Tell me you did not just kick me in the face"

"Relax Monique; she's just a kid under the influence of a mind control ray" Felix said trying to calm her down.

"You're right, but if she tries to escalate again…" she didn't bother finishing the sentence. Hana decided to attack while they were distracted.

"Look out!" called Maria as Hana aimed a flying kick at Monique's head. She ducked just in time. She was about to go after her again, but was restrained by a pair of metal arms that came out of Felix's chair. He then rose a few feet off the floor just in case she escaped his grasp.

"That's my man!" Monique declared proudly making Felix blush slightly.

Meanwhile James had just finished the paper and had an idea.

"Honey, why don't you go flirt with Drew?"

"What?!"

"Hear me out. He may still have feelings for you. We can use it to our advantage. If you flirt with him you might be able to get the mind control ray from him so we can get our kids back"

"Fine" she sighed has she walked up to Drakken in a sexy way. "Hey Drew" she said in a deep sultry voice.

"Uh…um…hi?" Drakken said confused.

"You know you look good in that lab coat, but I'd bet you'd look better with it off"

"Well, I have been working out" said Drakken with a silly grin on his face.

"Is that a laser gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh it's not a laser…gun. Ah ha! I see what you're doing; you're trying to distract me so you can get my mind control ray"

"Well…I uh…you see…" Anne's mind was in a panic and she did the only thing she could think of, she pulled Drakken into a passionate kiss shocking everybody.

"Holy crap!" Ron cried as he watched the scene causing him to miss a pipe that was left on the floor by a careless henchman. One can only imagine what happened next as Ron stepped on it and went airborne landing on his back.

"Oww!" Ron groaned rubbing his backside. He slowly got up noticing Kim approaching him arms outstretched. "Kim, think about what you're doing!" No dice as Kim just kept coming. Ron then got an idea. "Kim, I was going to wait until midnight to ask this, but this is an emergency" Ron said as he got down on one knee. "Kim, we've been best friends since pre-k, dated since our senior year of high school, and have been through thick and thin together. What I'm getting at is…Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning engagement ring with a fairly big diamond in the center. Kim just stood there for a moment before advancing again.

Meanwhile Anne had stopped kissing Drakken who just stood there in a daze.

"Got it!" she declared proudly as she grabbed the gun, turned it to reverse, and shot Kim returning her to normal.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Drakken turned you, Hana, and Jon into mindless zombies; we came here to rescue you; your mom flirted with, than kissed Drakken, which was very disturbing by the way; and you just got returned to normal"

"Wait, my mom did WHAT?!" Kim yelled looking around for her mom who had just finished getting the kids, who were quickly restrained by their parents, back to normal. "Mom, you got some major splainin' to do!"

"Nice to see you're back to normal Kimm-"

"What were you thinking? Kissing my archenemy like that?"

"I panicked! I'm sorry. For what it's worth your father's a way better kisser"

"Not helping mom" Kim then looked back to Ron who was still on his knee holding the box with the ring. "What the-"

"Do I need to repeat what I said earlier, or not?"

"Oh and Drew?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm happily married and you're not my type" Drakken looked down defeated. "Oh, and one more thing…" she kneed him where it counts. "Don't you ever, EVER abduct my children again, got it?!"

"Y-yes" Drakken gasped out breathless.

"And don't call me darling" she said returning to her husband.

"And that, Drew, is why I married her. She's feisty"

"Dad!" Kim complained embarrassed. "Let's just go home"

"You got it, Kimmie Cub" Later at the Stoppable residence everyone was counting down the last seconds of 2007.

"10…9…8…7…6…"

Meanwhile back at Drakken's lair the author and Shego were doing the same thing.

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!!!" they said in unison as Shego popped the cork on a bottle of sparkling cranberry juice.

"Happy 2008 Shego" he said as he gave her a peck on the lips. "Uh…oh" he nervously as he took a few steps back preparing to run if necessary. Shego looked angry for a moment, but her expression soon softened.

"I'll let it slide just this once"

"Thank you" Shego poured them both a glass of cranberry bubbly.

"Here you go" Shego said offering him the glass, but just as he was about to take it Shego pulled it away slightly. Mr. Average looked at her smirking playfully at him. He tried to get the glass, but Shego once again pulled it closer to her.

"Ok" he said slightly exasperated, but continued to play along as he tried again with the same results. By this time their faces were only inches apart.

"Can I have my drink, please?"

"Sure, but first…" Shego said as she closed the gap and pressed her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss that lasted several seconds.

"Whoa…that was awesome"

"Here you go" said Shego handing him the glass which he took absently.

"You know I never noticed how beautiful and limpid your green eyes are"

"Don't get used to it, it was a one-time thing"

"Fair enough" he said as he took a sip of his drink "I meant what I said, though" Shego blushed slightly.

"I know"

"To the new year" Mr. Average said raising his glass in a toast.

"To the new year" Shego chorused raising her glass and clinking it together with Mr. Average's.

"Wanna see what's on the tube?"

"Sure" said Shego has she flipped on the TV and they sat on the couch to watch the televised New Years parties around the country. Soon they were both barely awake. Mr. Average's arm somehow ended up around her shoulders and her head ended up on his. Soon they fell asleep on the couch

Meanwhile back at the Stoppable's the party had commenced, and Kim, Ron, Monique, and Felix were talking.

"I can't believe he proposed girl" Monique said excitedly as Kim showed her the engagement ring on her finger.

"I know. Monique, would you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd be honored, Kim"

"Felix, would you be my main man?"

"You mean 'best man', Ron?"

"Uh…yeah, that's what I meant" Ron stammered making the other three laugh.

"Of course, dude. It'd be my pleasure. Besides you're already going to be the best man at my wedding"

"Just like Kim's going to be the maid of honor at OUR wedding" Monique emphasized the word 'our'. Felix grinned sheepishly.

"My bad"

"It's ok, boo" Monique said as she pulled into a passionate kiss with Kim and Ron joining them soon after. A few moments later the happy couples broke the kisses. About this time Hana approached the group.

"Ron? I'm not sure I can do it"

"Do what?" Kim asked. Ron explained Hana's dilemma. Kim kneeled down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard to admit to someone you like them, but if you don't you could regret it for the rest of your life"

"Besides" Ron cut in. "I know you can do it. Besides, you know we've all got your back no matter what"

"Ok, I'll talk to him. Thank you guys" she said as she walked away to find Jon.

"She's growing so fast"

"Not too fast I hope"

"Can we talk?" Hana asked nervously once she located Jon.

"Sure" Jon responded.

"Let's go to my room"

"Alright" As they headed up to her room they were unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching their every move.

"I'm going to go make sure that nothing happens" Ron said as he started for the stairs.

"Ron!" Kim said as she pulled him back. They're seven, what could happen? Besides she's a big girl, she can handle this herself"

"Your right. I do trust them. I'm just worried they're getting in too deep"

"I highly doubt that, but even if they do get 'too deep' Hana's got a great big brother to help her out"

"And he's got great friends to help as well" Felix added.

"Thanks guys I know 2008 will be great with friends like you"

"AWWW…man that was corny" Monique joked causing some light laughter among the group.

"Happy New Year to you too" Ron said in mock anger.

"I'm just playin' ya, Ron"

"I know. Seriously though, Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year" they chorused before going back to partying the night away.

Meanwhile Hana and Jon just got to her room.

"What's up?"

"Do you like me?"

"What a silly question, of course I like you. You're my BFF"

"I mean do you LIKE me?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh!" Hana huffed. 'It's like talking to Ron'

"Is this about the Christmas kiss?"

"Well yeah. I think…I l…li…" Hana stammered.

"You know you can tell me anything"

"I think I like you has more then a friend!" she blurted covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Wow. I don't know what to say"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Now you'll never want to talk to me again" Hana was on the verge of tears. Jon walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hana, we're BFF'S. Nothing can change that. The thing is…I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry" Hana was a little depressed, but she smiled for the first time since they entered her room.

"It's ok ya big softie" she said as she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Now that's the Hana I know" Jon said making Hana giggle.

"Come on let's join the party"

"I don't know I'm pretty tired" he said as he sat on her bed.

"Now that you mention it I'm pretty tired myself" she said joining him. Soon he fell asleep on his back. Hana just looked at him for a few moments.

'He's cute when he sleeps' she thought before lying down next to him and falling asleep herself on her side away from him. A few moments later Jon shifted in his sleep and put his arm around Hana's waist in a protective way. Even though Hana was asleep a smile crept onto her lips.

Hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner, but, as a fellow author once told me, "A good fic takes time" or something along those lines. Anyway, I promised those that reviewed "How Drakken Stole Kim's Christmas" that there would be deleted scenes from said fic and I'm a man of my word. So tomorrow I'm going to post a separate fic with the deleted scenes in there. Once again Happy New Year. Here's a little bonus scene to keep you busy till then. Basically, it's like the short scene they show while they roll the end credits.

"Shego" Drakken called as she and Mr. Average continued to sleep on the couch. "Shego? Are you there?" he continued desperately. "Shego, is it New Years yet?" There was no response as the couple continued to snore lightly. "Shego, I need you. I can't feel my legs. Oh, forget it"


End file.
